The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus
by Hetawolf
Summary: The mpreg oneshot of how the little micronation came to be


This is a one shot that covers 9 months and a birth. I may do more of these I dunno. I was compelled to do it after a friends of mine asked me to work on a very rare pairing (to my knowledge ) Greece x Turkey. Even rarer an mpreg for the couple. So through a suggestion and boredom. I welcome you to a Greece x Turkey mpreg.

* * *

><p>The mighty Turkish empire was bewildered with his current state. He was not only confused he was downright annoyed. He frowned as he exited the bathroom that morning and went into the kitchen of his home. He prepared himself a half cup of coffee as the rest of the cup was filled with sweet cream and sugar. His thoughts were scattered into a state of confusion. He didn't feel ill so why was he vomiting in the wee hours of the morn and then later on eat rather large amounts of food. Nothing made sense though he frowned as one thought fell upon the memory of Greece winning a fight and claiming Turkey as his prize.<p>

Sadik was not one to take being dominated so easily especially after loosing a game of cards to that lazy Heracles. He gripped the cup tightly, he hated to loose, he hated to loose especially to that Grecian. Now he just tried to relax again as he made his way upstairs preparing to go out and find something new, clothes or maybe even something to make a new coat out of. He needed something to sooth his defeated spirit, or at the least calm him down.

Sadik was well known in the bazaar many people waved at him and wished him a good morning and he occasionally flirted with a young girl (or guy) depending on which was cuter at the moment to him. He stopped at his favorite kiosk and smiled at the boy who worked there. He chatted with him a bit and then purchased a few bolts of cotton and one bolt of ornate silk that was hand dyed.

He felt very accomplished as he carried his fabric back to his home. He planned on making a fine coat with the material. Then he paused as he felt a wave of nausea inflicted upon him by the heat as he sought shelter. He took a few small sips from his canteen as he smiled.

"Sweet Relief.."

Turkey hadn't noticed anything different aside from the occasional sickness, well that and a lot of naps during the day. He understood why the Greek enjoyed them so much now, they were rather refreshing. He had finished his coat from a pattern France has sent him as he relished it's beauty. The thought never crossed his mind that he could possibly be carrying a child much less, he was pregnant at this moment.

The phone rang as Sadik went to answer it.

"Ello?" He asked as he waited for an answer.

"Sadik? It's Heracles." The Greek nation spoke softly.

"I don' wanna talk to you!" He almost slammed the phone down as he paused. "Heracles.. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Haven't seen you snooping lately." Heracles spoke lazily as he relaxed on his own bed draped in soft cotton linens.

"So not like I care what you're doing." He lied. "Plus I've been busy with new patterns for my fantastic clothes."

"Sure whatever." Heracles spoke softly, uninterested. "Call me if you need anything." He spoke once more as he waited.

"Alright." Sadik answered as he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting fat…" He spoke softly to no one. Sadik was looking at a side view of himself in the mirror. "DAMMIT!" He yelled.<p>

With this new discovery he sulked about his home, his usually cheery attitude was covered with despair as his body was betraying him. Over the month the nation would work out more and focus on his meditation the thought never crossed his mind that he was pregnant. He was drinking a lot of water trying to keep hydrated, and then he ate a little more as well. But never did the thought cross his mind.

* * *

><p>After the month had passed Sadik finally got over his sickness and was now craving the foods his rival often made as he frowned. He often ate Grecian food with a mix of his own and his belly was only swelling more. He grew angry at the thought of Heracles and then he would often cry as he realized how lonely his home was. He was drinking some juice in the sun at the later part of the month as he felt a gentle stir in his stomach. Believing that it was his imagination he ignored it and just sighed enjoying the warm weather.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time the 6 month arrived Sadik was well aware of his current state, the baby was very active as it often jolted or kicked when he was moving, speaking of moving that was getting a lot harder to do. He frowned, Cyprus his oldest son was deceived by Heracles and taken from him so within all of his power Sadik was going to try and keep this little one safe, and keep him his own. He was drinking so much water, mostly due to the heat but also so contractions wouldn't set in too soon. He often had a gallon jug of water with him and he was eating a bit more now, especially with the baby in his belly. He guessed it was going to be a boy since the little one often was laying on his pelvis.<p>

One night with much pestering from a young Cyprus Heracles called Sadik as he sounded a bit annoyed to even be talking to the Turkish man.

"Sadik will you be at the meeting?" He asked as he sighed.

"No I'll be at home." He spoke equally annoyed though he watched the baby kick in an excited fashion.

"Okay whatever." He spoke as he frowned. "I'll see you at another one then cause I'm not coming.."

"Yeah." Sadik hung up as he chuckled, "Hungry little guy?" the baby kicked again. "I take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Sadik usually never lied about such things, and honestly it wasn't a lie he went to meet with France. They were distant but kept in touch mostly over fashion and different foods but today he had many more questions and all of them were about the small bundle of life jutting out of his belly. The travel wasn't so bad, with England's magical pendants it made travel a great deal easier (the pendants are my idea of how the nations travel so quickly to other nations ). Turkey appeared outside the Frenchman's home. He knocked impatiently as France finally answered.<p>

"Hullo?" He answered as he was dragged into the house.

" 'Ello Francis!" Turkey said as he grinned at him under the mask,

" Oi! Sadik it haz been too long!" France said happily. "Oh look how big your are zhe baby muz be really healthy!"

"I'm hoping all this shit is almost over." he spoke with a hint of annoyance. "I'm tired of being fat, and exhausted all the time." He spoke as he flopped onto the Frenchman's couch.

"Hn." France looked a little annoyed at his brutishness.

"Sorry Francis.." Sadik spoke as he yawned.

Francis just smiled.. "Tis fine, Rest my friend.."

* * *

><p>The final days rolled by with no nice words between Heracles or Sadik. Recently he had been staying with Francis, Gilbert and Antonio just to keep his wits about him. But today he felt it. And it indeed was the time his baby wanted to be born, even with the civil outcry in Cyprus it was time. After a lot of pain and a hour or so Sadik was being sewed up where and incision was made for the baby to be born and was currently being sewed back up. He was nuzzling the new little boy who would become known as The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus But for right now Sadik was more than happy just to hold the little being in his arms as he whimpered and cried for the first time.<p>

"Don't cry… that don't show a strong will.." Sadik spoke softly as he kissed his forehead and the babe calmed for a bit. Sadik took to him so quickly and the feedings were a breeze for him but then a week later company came over and disrupted their peace.

"Sadik.." Heracles was stunned when he saw the baby in the Turkish man's arms.

"Yes?" He looked at him with a hint of anger. "What is that?" "Our baby Heracles.." Sadik spoke softly.

"It's mine?" Heracles asked stunned, and with that the Turkish nation did nothing but smile...

* * *

><p>Oneshot done :3<p> 


End file.
